Hugo
by iwantliquidluck
Summary: Ok this is my first one-shot ever. So Draco and Hermione are in their sixth year, Hermione walks in on Draco crying, and Draco tells her what happened to him. And 9 years later...


Draco's chest was heaving as he leant over the sink, letting his tears fall freely from his eyes. _Why did everything have to be so...messed up?_

He felt numb everywhere. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't sense anything. Until…

"Malfoy?"

The bewildered voice pierced his ears and he whipped around, his blond hair messy and spiked.

His eyes were still blurry from the tears that lingered in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and his vision focused.

"…Granger?" Draco asked uncertainly as the figure walked hesitantly towards him.

"Um…I apologise for intruding…but I do believe this is the girl's lavatory…" her voice told Draco that it was Hermione.

Draco stared at her for a few more seconds, the reality sinking in. "Oh. Sorry," Draco muttered, drying his hands on his pants.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Why do _you_ wanna know?" Draco questioned, not turning to face her but halting in his footsteps.

"Because you look terrible. And for all I know, you're coming up with some plan to kill us," Hermione replied.

Draco knew that by 'us', she meant she, Harry and Ron. He could sense that sincerity in her voice. Not the part about him conspiring to kill them, but about wanting to know whether he was alright.

Draco sighed and slumped down in a corner of the bathroom. Hermione followed and sat nearby him quietly, patiently waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

He ran his hand through his hair several times and finally said, "It's everything. I've been given a really big task from…him. I don't think I can do it. If I don't, he's going to kill me. He's going to kill my _family_. I can't let that happen. And what's more, my father's expecting so much of me. Not that he'll ever be pleased anyway." Draco scowled when he mentioned his father.

"What's the task?" Hermione asked gently, and even when he wasn't looking at her Draco could tell she was concerned. Not for herself, for him. Which he found…strange.

Draco shook his head. "I can't say. I'll be killed if I do."

"Oh…by the way, why're so angry with your father? You sound as if you are," Hermione added.

"You want the truth?" Draco asked, turning to look at her. She nodded earnestly.

Draco sighed again. "Ok, so...I had a brother. A twin brother."

Hermione widened her eyes, her brows raised.

"He died a few minutes after he was born. I survived. My dad named him Hugo," Draco continued.

"Hugo? But…that isn't the name of a constellation is it?" Hermione asked.

"It isn't. But when my parents found out they were gonna have twins, they agreed that my dad could name the first one born. It could be whatever name he wanted. So he named my brother Hugo. My father says my brother fought for his life, that he was incredibly brave though he was just a baby. I didn't know him. My father says he was braver than I ever was. He says if I don't do my task, I'll have let him, and my twin brother down. That's why my father hates me so much. I remind him of Hugo," Draco explained, and he felt as if his throat constricted. He'd never talked to anyone about his brother. It felt like he'd just divulged a secret he wasn't supposed to, and at the same time it felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Hermione kept quiet for a few seconds, taking this all in. "I think…your father's wrong. True, your brother was brave. But accepting a task from…him…is already such a courageous deed. Don't be too upset over this matter, your father probably just hasn't truly gotten over your brother. When he does, he'll realise he shouldn't keep his head in the past. He should treasure what's in the present," she said, smiling encouragingly at him.

Draco felt better. "Thanks," he managed a half-smile.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, getting up and adjusting her robes. She turned to leave.

"Hey, Gr-Hermione?" Draco called after her before she left.

"Yeah?" Hermione turned around to face him.

"Sorry bout that time in second year," he said.

Hermione chuckled. "You still remember that?"

Draco was slightly taken aback. "Well…yeah, I mean, it was a terrible insult."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've gotten over it, Draco! We're in _sixth year_ now. And sorry about that punch," Hermione's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yes, it did hurt," Draco said thoughtfully, then broke out in chuckles.

"So…bye, I guess. See you next time," Hermione said, waving to him and walking out.

"Bye," Draco said softly, and stood up to go back to his common room.

-9 YEARS LATER-

"Mrs Weasley? You have a healthy baby boy," the doctor beamed at her, holding up a small body wrapped in a baby-blue blanket.

Hermione smiled weakly; she was very tired, but eagerly stretched out her arms to cradle her son and the doctor handed him carefully to her.

"What do you want to name him?" Ron asked her gently, his voice filled with pride.

There was no doubt what she would name him. Even though it was such a long time ago, nine years to be exact, Hermione remember those few minutes she shared with the blond-haired, Slytherin boy.

One word resounded in her head.

"Hugo," she whispered, "I want to name him Hugo."


End file.
